Intervening
by Nerilka
Summary: Changing as of january 4th. Will add new chapters, but they won't change what has already happened. will be a HP-FFX crossover! The horror i hear you cry... HPOC, RWHG, TY, LW, ROC
1. Arriving

A.N. This is my First Fic here so, with all due respect, go easy on me.  
Thanx go out to my friend Lucy who lead me here,  
on with the show, Story even

* * *

Intervening

The wind swept down the lonely streets and alleys of London. To most this only meant a storm, or rain. To others, however, this signaled the arrival of an entity of great power.

These people were the abnormal, or in other opinions, the more normal. They were normal to the other witches and wizards of England. They were abnormal to the muggles, non-magic folk. This arrival however was not welcomed by all. It was mainly feared, but once they had the signs, the thing they feared didn't come.

All they saw was a small bird flying with the wind, or, closer to Diagon Alley, a figure wrapped in white robes, struggling into the door way of The Leaky Cauldron. A young woman of sixteen stepped into the warmth of The Leaky Cauldron, and lowered her hood. She pulled the clasp free and swung the cloak away from her shoulders, and shook her head, sending a ripple down her dark brown hair. Her hair hung to her waist and she had bangs, which fell in light waves.

Her skin was tanned and she wore conventional clothing, tight trousers and a v-necked shirt. She slung her cloak over her arm and strode to the bar.

"I'm looking for the landlord?" Her voice was melodic and lilting, many of the men had stopped to stare at her.

"I'm the Landlord, who's asking?" said a gruff voice. A short man stood up, looking over the bar.

"Hi, I'm Artemis Konderas; I need a room until September the first."

The bar man gaped wordlessly at her, before blurting out, "That'll be…um…twenty Galleons please? Do you have any luggage?"

"No, I can do without, I am a witch, after all," she stated, like it was obvious. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head slightly, and almost started to tap her foot, before the barman got the gist and hurried out to show Artemis to her room.

"Room 18, on the left. Have a nice stay." As the Landlord sidled off Artemis watched his retreating back before entering her room.

It was an average room, but not worth twenty galleons for three days. She sighed and sat on the bed. She needed someone to talk to, so she raised what would have been her wand hand and traced a circle in the air.

A circle of water appeared before her and the liquid multiplied until it was a flat sheet of shimmering water hanging in the air.

A face appeared in it and called out in Greek to Artemis.

"Artemis, its Hera, how are you?" asked the face.

"Hera, I'm in England, and the weather, typically, is awful. How's life in Greece?" asked Artemis, also in Greek

"Greece is warm, but up here is nice and cool. Guess what, Narcissus has not looked at his reflection for an hour because Athena stole his mirror, but Zeus got her in the ass with a thunderbolt so she gave it back." Hera sounded like an over-excited school girl, and then she began to giggle.

A crash resonated into the room, echoing from outside in the corridor.

"Hera, I have to go, but I'll speak to you tomorrow, okay?" Hera nodded and Artemis dug her finger into the centre of the screen, it 'melted' away.

She hurried to the door and pulled it open, only to have three people collapse into her room.

"Hey!" she cried, and then realized she was speaking Greek, and tried again. "Excuse me! What the hell are you doing standing out side of my door?"

The three people stood up and brushed themselves off. There were two boys, one with jet-black hair, and another with flaming red hair. The girl had large amounts of bushy brown hair and nutmeg eyes. The girl stepped forwards, and Artemis stepped back.

"I'm sorry, we thought you were being a bit loud, and then we realized you were speaking a foreign language and then…" The red headed boy trailed off, after receiving an icy glare from the girl.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," said the girl. She smiled at Artemis.

"I'm Artemis Konderas, Greek. I was talking to a friend. Do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked, in a rush.

"Yes, we're going into the sixth year, are you joining?" asked the black haired boy, Harry she thought.

"Yes, I'm coming into the sixth year. I need some supplies; I don't suppose you could help me out?"

"We're going into Diagon Alley tomorrow, we'll take you, okay?" said Hermione. They all smiled.

"Thanks, now, Get OUT of my room!" she screeched.


	2. Wandless

The sunlight streamed through the window of room. Artemis rolled over and the sunlight caught her directly in the eyes. She squirmed away and consequently fell right off of the edge.

Out side the room Hermione heard a squeal followed by a thud, then hurried scrambling. She tapped lightly on the door and called out. "Artemis, are you okay?" she asked.

She hurried to the door and pulled it open. Her long brown hair was in disarray and her bed was too. She had a tangle of sheets around her left leg, and a pillow tucked under her arm.

"Oh hi, um give me a sec, I'll be ready." Hermione was about to say that she only came to check on her and that she herself was not ready. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw Artemis raise a hand, chant an incantation and appear as flawless as the night before, all without a wand.

"You're a wand-less witch?" Hermione said in awe.

"Um…is that a bad thing?" Artemis was confused.

"No, it's amazing, you must be really powerful to do that." She turned around to see Ron and Harry walking down the hall. "Hey guy's guess what?"

"You got a new book?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"No, I would like one but-" Artemis shut her off with a wave of her hand, her mouth continued to move but no sound came out.

"I'm wand-less, okay, but it's easy, look!" She raised her hand and pulled out her favorite trick, the Spyro.

Pool of shimmering red heat gathered on her hand, or rather above it, it swam lazily around inside its confines. Suddenly a spark jumped, followed by a fountain of others. One spark escaped the fountain and soared silently around the silent Hermione's head as she quietly screamed in protest. It soared into her mouth and she stopped abruptly.

"Okay, what did you do?" Hermione asked, "We're not supposed to use magic outside of school!"

"Yeah but, as of yet I am not officially a student," Artemis retorted. She felt as though she should just say 'Hah' and walk off as she had done with others before. "Sorry I snapped, so are we ready to go?"

"Isn't it a bit early? It's only…" Harry pulled out his watch. "Holy…it's after ten, plus we have lots to do!"

Artemis giggled and said "Your watch isn't working, it looks broken, here, _reparo_"

Harry's watch began ticking again. "Nice trick! What time is it?" He asked.

"It's only eight thirty. Shall we go?" queried Artemis

Ron shook his head rapidly, and said "I have to go." And ran off.

"He'll be back!" said Harry as they walked down the corridor.

They walked out of The Leaky Cauldron as the sun streamed down. Artemis realised how nice it was to have mortal friends.

A.N. Thanks to my only reviewer (so far) so thanks, and thank you to lucy, i will try to update soon


	3. Shopping

Shopping

"So, what do we need to get?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes and gave Artemis a 'typical' glance. "Where did your list go Ron?"

"No where, it's lining Pig's cage," he said rapidly.

Hermione scowled heavily at him, and tutted.

"Um... Pig?" asked Artemis.

"My owl, he's tiny, Ginny named him," said Ron.

"Uh...Ginny?"

"Ron's only sister, he has five other brothers. Fred, George, Bill, Percy and Charlie," said Harry thickly.

"Okay, let's see...hey we get an optional EC subject this year. Oooh, there's a choice. We can do Elemental Magic, Spell Crafting. Oooh, or Greek Incantations." She cast a side ways glance at Artemis who was looking very intently at the quills in one of the shops. "Miss Konderas, might you have anything to do with this?"

"It was a suggestion," she said with out turning around. "Nothing more. I supervise though. Do you like this quill? I think it brings out the blue in my eyes?"

"Artemis, you have brown eyes, not blue." Hermione was reading through the Hogwarts letter absently.

"Are you sure?" She quickly cast a disguising spell and turned her eyes blue and her hair a light, complementing blond.

Hermione and Artemis giggled hysterically as Ron and stared Artemis and didn't recognize her.

"Hey Ron, how are you?"

"Do I know you?" asked Ron, setting Hermione off again. She managed to calm down enough to tell Artemis to take off the glamour, which caused Ron to go a violent shade of magenta. Artemis put her hand over her face to stop herself from laughing, but to no avail.

"What is so funny?" asked Harry, then seeing Ron's face realized his best friend had been embarrassed.

"Okay, let's get shopping!" exclaimed Ron, before hurriedly walking off, facing away from the now helpless girls.

Artemis rapidly regained control of herself and flicked her hair lightly with her index finger. It sank back to its original brown colour and her eyes changed too. She grinned at Ron in a severely flirtatious way and waved, before grabbing Hermione's elbow and wheeling her around. They giggled down the street as Harry and a thoroughly confused Ron walked behind them.

Hermione pulled Artemis into Flourish and Blott's, to buy their new books. All of them needed Miranda Goshawk's _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_, but everyone had a different time table. Everyone except Artemis and Harry, who actually had identical timetables. Harry had received a high number of O's in his owls, and Artemis had gotten an excellent recommendation from Hermes, her 'Professor'. Harry seemed to know where he was going, so Artemis followed him around the shop as Hermione gawked at countless thick and numerous volumes of leather-bound books.

They reached the Transfiguration section of the shop as Draco Malfoy swaggered round the corner, flicking idly through the pages of a book entitled _Curses and Counter-Curses for Intermediate Wizards_. He nearly dropped the book at the sight of Harry, and turned to slink away, but not before being seen by Artemis.

"Wait, aren't you Draco Malfoy?" she said very loudly. Harry turned to glare at him.

"Well...yes-I-...I am," he stated eventually. He had his wand in his hand and raised it slightly.

"Now, now Draco, you know magic is forbidden outside of school," Harry snapped.

"Luckily for me I no longer attend that crackpot academy, not since my father..." His voice trailed off as he looked to the floor.

"Your father what, Draco? Since he was put into Azkaban?" remarked Harry with a grin.

"Leave my father out of this you ignoramus!" Draco yelled raising his wand to point it at the defenseless Harry.

Artemis stepped forwards and faced Draco, drawing herself up so as she seemed taller. Maybe she just grew, thought Harry. She seemed to tower over Draco, but he didn't back down.

"_Impedimenta_" cried Draco, stepping back at the force of the spell. Artemis raised her hands and spread them out, a shield expanded from them, shimmering as it absorbed the spell.

"_Accio wand_" shouted Artemis. Draco's wand span out of his grasp, but, unfortunately so did Harry's and most of the other people in the shop. "Run along, Draco!" she whispered, a steely glint in her eye. Draco fled from the shop, his wand tapping his sharply on the head, emitting crimson sparks as it did so.

Artemis began to cackle maniacally, before realizing that the whole store was staring at her as though she were insane. She quieted down and charmed the wands back to their owners. She turned to look at Harry and grinned sheepishly before throwing him his wand.

"What about this book then?" she giggled nervously.

Review, like everyone else says, but Please, please review, I am bored of only one reviewer(No offense m-fashion)


	4. Hades

"Ready for school tomorrow?" asked Harry. Ron looked up, paling as he did so.

Hermione swung round and shot him a smile at the prospect of school.

Artemis froze. _Tomorrow?_ she thought. Her stomach split.

"I-it's not tomorrow is it?"

"Yes…it is," said Harry slowly.

"But-but…I'm not ready to go to _School!"_ she said, loudly.

"School, that's a good one," said a voice loudly.

"Hermes?" whispered Artemis. Her face shone as she ran towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before flinging her arms around Hermes' neck

"Excuse me?" said Hermione.

"Guys, this is Hermes, he's gonna be a professor at Hogwarts." She grinned broadly.

"He hasn't spoken…" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"He's psychic, so as we don't get confused between English and Greek. "Anyway…Hermes, this is Hermione, Ron and Harry," she said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet all of you!" he said in a particularly local accent.

"You don't sound Greek," said Ron, accusingly, narrowing his eyes to glare at the man.

"I'm originally from around here," he said, shooting a glance at Artemis.

"Are you going to be our new defence teacher?" asked Hermione, interestedly.

"Yes, both against the dark arts and physical." He looked at Artemis again, but more warmly.

She sighed and looked out of the clearest window in the leaky cauldron.

Maybe tomorrow would be a long day.

Maybe not…

The first thing I remember about the day I first went to Hogwarts was a very bushy haired and lively Hermione.

It was quite frankly scary.

The second she woke me I think she may have regretted it.

I was tired, and so I blurted out the wrong spell. It rained frogs for a minute or two.

Ginny, Ron's sister walked into the room at the wrong time, resulting in a rather large one on her head.

I thought it was funny….

* * *

_Hermes!!!! _I screeched at him though my mind. He had wandered off, getting lost in the process. I felt like he was the younger child and I was the adult.

_What? I'm bored…._ He sent back, sounding like the children whose forms we had possessed on Mount Olympus.

_We need to go to the station, come here now! _I sighed before turning to Harry and telling him about Hermes's location.

"Don't be mad, he can be a bit immature at times." I turned around and faced Hermione, biting my lip, trying not to cry with embarrassment.

"It's okay, they get like that too," she said nodding towards the boys.

One more thing, Hermes is my brother, in effect anyway. Hence the embarrassment.

On the platform.

I never knew a train could be so…maroon. It's _massive_.

_I know, _said Hermes, _it's big…_

We followed behind Hermione, as Ron and Harry were being hugged to death by Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow…" I murmured.

"I thought so too the first time I saw it." Hermione stepped up beside me and looked at the train too.

"Let's go, now" said Ron, his face a brilliant shade of red, challenging that of the train.

Hermione turned to look at me, and we both giggled at Ron's maroon ears and his embarrassment.

Harry followed behind Ron, but I stopped laughing as he passed. I knew what he knew, I felt what he felt. It was horrible.

When we entered a compartment, I sat next to Harry before Ron or Hermione could.

His face looked pale, I knew mine did too.

"Has this happened before?" I whispered to him.

"What?" he snapped. I should think twice before talking to him when he's like this.

"It hurt, doesn't it?" I asked quietly. Ron and Hermione did not notice as I put up a small barrier to stop them from hearing us.

"It's not too bad yet…" he replied.

"Yet?"

"Wit a minute." I let the barrier down and smiled at Hermione.

"What classes are you guys taking this year?" she asked me.

"Me and Harry are doing basically the same subjects as each other. The only difference is that I'm taking Greek ad, and he's doing Greek beginners," I said flashing Harry a brief smile.

"Ad?" asked Ron. Beneath us the train rolled into motion, and I felt the pain slip up a notch.

"Advance. I'm Greek, so I think I know a fair bit." I bit my lip against the pain, before turning to look at Harry.

I mouthed to him _is it always this bad?_ He shook his head.

"It's normally worse…" he whispered.

"What is?" asked Hermione. I looked up. She and Ron wore equal looks of concern. I saw why when I turned to look at Harry.

His hands gripped the seat, his knuckles were white. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was erratic and harsh.

I felt fear grip me as a shooting pain passed through a spot on my head. I clapped my hands to my head and gasped. The scene changed before me. I knew Harry had done the same beside me, he had doubled over. I was on my seat still, but I no longer felt it. A man stood whimpering beside a figure, tall and slim, a sense of power and foreboding emanating from him.

"The Goddess has escaped our clutches again, and I will not tolerate this, not at all Wormtail."

The voice seemed distorted and as the other, smaller man whimpered, my vision shook.

My stomach seared with pain, and I tried as hard as I could not to cry out, but a moan escaped my lips. I slipped to my knees, and my hands clutched my stomach.

The tall man turned around to look at me, and as my eyes met his the pain doubled.

_Hades_

I knew him.

"Seize the girl!" he cried. I backed away as two black cloaked figures neared me, only to be brought to a stop by a wall. I panicked, not knowing what to do.

I almost automatically raised my hand, producing a fierce red glow of the disarming charm. I felt a tear slip down my face.

Fear and panic rose in my chest as the black cloaked figures approached. I turned to see Harry beside me, but he had no wand, and he was powerless. He stared at me as though I was mad. I looked back up to see an edgy looking Hermione, and a rather pale Ron cowering behind her.

I looked from them to Harry, before turning to look at the formed spell in my hand. I let it go and it dissipated.

"What happened?" Hermione asked me. I looked at her, again.

"He's found me…He's gonna come back for me." I gulped heavily, trying as hard as I could to stop myself from crying.

"Artemis, tell us who, who is it, calm down, no one's gonna hurt you…" Hermione began babbling as she reached out to hug me. I began to sob onto her shoulder.

"Hades, he's coming for me…" I wailed.

"That man?" asked Harry. He looked very confused.

"Yes, that's Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and he's trying to find me, that's why I'm here," I said.

"That wasn't Hades, that was Voldemort," Harry said quickly.

"Noooooooo, it was Hades," I said as though was stating the blindingly obvious. "Hey, maybe they look the same?" I knew it was stupid, seeing as it was _actually _Hades.

"I spoke to him, I know him, I've fought him." Harry looked away from us as he spoke. Hermione took her arm from my shoulder, and walked over to him, hugging him and telling him everything would be alright.

"Wait, you were speaking to him in _parceltongue?_ (S.p) wow…" I whispered.

Then I realised what it meant, leapt to my feet and backed away from him. "You must be related to Sally then…"I said, rather loudly, dashing the last of my tears away.

"No, I'm not related to Salazar, but that man is…he's why I have this," he said. He lifted up his fringe to reveal a lightening-bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Rif said you would have that, he's normally right." I looked away, my fear subsiding.

But _Hades_? That's the worst part.

I looked up to see a puzzled look on all of their faces. I looked out of the window to see the sun beginning to get lower over the hills of the English country side.

"Rif is Godric Gryffindor, he's an old friend of mine." I sighed, thinking of all of my friends left behind. "I need to talk to someone, so can you hold on for a second?" I asked them. I knew I was being temperamental, but I needed to.

I summoned the water I needed for it and it flowed through my fingers and I drew a circle. It spread through the air, becoming a panel. Instead of leaving it as that, I summoned a trace of lightening for the edge and drew that in with it too. This required me to talk to Zeus.

"Zeus, are you there?" I asked in Greek. "Zeus?" I said again.

"Hera?" I called. I began to get worried, they always answered me.

"_Artie?_" I heard a voice call.

I looked back at the panel, to see Olympus in Ruins, smoke pouring from ruins. Hera pulled herself into view, a gash on her head and her face and hair black from smoke.

"He's here."

* * *

Hey there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I need to know if there is anyone reading out there, so review. The end is a bit rushed as I have to go for dinner, but read it anyway...

I just finished FFX again, and I spent most of last night sobbing like a baby. Is there anyone else like that? I know we're not in the FFX section, but is there?

Will try to update soon,

Left-brain


	5. New Professors

Okay, I'm changing the story, it will now be a FFX crossover, and i wanted to do a crossover for a long time, but i never got round to is, so seeing asI have a partially started story, I will change this chapter.

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Noooo," Yuna moaned, "not yet, warm bed, nice dream…" She rolled over, trying to free her arm from Lulu's vice like grip.

"Yuna, you must get up. There is a visitor here to see you. She can't wait for very long." She let go of Yuna's wrist, and turned to leave the hut.

She rubbed her wrist and buried her face in her pillow. She knew she had no choice but to get up, otherwise Lulu would come back.

She lifted her duvet and swung her legs out of the bed. She instinctively picked up the staff she'd used during her pilgrimage, and proceeded to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. This was her routine every day.

Get woken up by Lulu or Wakka, have a shower, get dressed, meet someone important, eat, go to another island, eat, go home, sleep. She knew what they were doing. They were distracting her from the pain she had felt for a year. The pain of losing a loved one.

Since Tidus had been gone, since they defeated Sin, she'd felt cold and empty inside. Like she wouldn't love anyone again.

On the outside she was more confident, louder, livelier, but inside… Inside she was dying.

She turned off the shower, and dried her self down. She pulled on her clothes. They consisted of purple mid-thigh shorts, a white t-shirt with a yellow ribbon around her waist, and her favourite pair of black boots. It was all reminiscent of her days a s a summoner, but her blue braid hung half way down her back, not being cut with her hair.

She walked out of the hut, expecting to see a crusty old man with a sign-up sheet for her to fill in…again. But no, all she saw was a rather strict looking cat, looking as though it was extremely uncomfortable sitting down.

It stood slightly off of its front paws, before morphing rapidly into a severe woman with a tight bun, and a pair of glasses completing the look.

"Lady Yuna, I'm not here to offer you a place in a society of some kind, if that's what you're thinking. I'm here to offer you a job, as a teacher of divination." What she had said in such a short space of time had convinced her that this woman was serious about what she was offering.

"I've come in the place of the headmaster of the school, he can't be here at present, he's somewhere on a mountain. I need your help as our previous teacher can no longer do her duty, after having a severe nervous breakdown." She sighed heavily before continuing. "The job will commence on the first of September, two weeks today, though you may come to the school at any time to become acquainted with the staff and the area. Any questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's September?" asked Wakka loudly.

"Two weeks then?" asked the lady.

"Can I come now? You know…so as I get to know the place a bit?" Yuna asked timidly.

"By all means. We will leave the island at sundown." She turned back into a cat and strode off. Yuna suddenly realised what she had done, knowing it was too late to turn back on her very rash decision.

"Yuna? What was that?" asked Lulu very sternly.

"I have to go, I need to help them." She turned back to her hut to get ready to leave her home again.

"Wakka, we can't let her leave like this, she doesn't know what's going to happen out there." Lulu had spent the best part of the rest of the day alternately yelling at Wakka and Yuna. She even tried to kick the cat.

"I give up…talk to her Wakka, _now!"_

"Lu, you know I can't change her mind, it's like her pilgrimage. Plus she gets to get away from here. From the memories." Both of them heard Yuna calling out names during the night, before waking up and crying.

"… … … Fine, she can go," she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'll miss you guys… I'll try and write…if you need me just call me." Yuna's eyes glistened with tears.

"Call you?" asked Wakka, dumbfounded.

"Here, I made it; just say the name of someone else who has one and their face should appear on it. I made it on the pilgrimage," she said quickly.

"I'll miss you," said Lulu, about as close to tears as it got for her. "Don't forget to write, okay?"

"I love you guys…" said Yuna, before throwing herself at Lulu for one last hug.

"Ya," said Wakka.

She let go of Lulu and turned away. "I'm ready to go."

The stern woman appeared with a _crack. _She smiled very slightly at Wakka and Lulu.

She led Yuna over to the edge of the village before taking out an old, weather-beaten shoe and telling her to hold it before counting down under her breath. The last Lulu and Wakka saw of her was a blur disappearing rapidly into the sky. The woman wrapped her cloak around her and disappeared with a _crack. _

"She's really gone," sobbed Lulu. She had been crying since Yuna had left Spira an hour ago. Wakka had no idea how to comfort her, so he put his arms around her and held her.

A soft yell penetrated the clearing, growing louder by the second. Lulu looked up to see a speck, growing larger, and larger, until it hit the floor, two metres from where they were standing. A cloud of dust went flying into the air.

"Shit, that hurt," said a muffled, but fairly distinctive voice.

"Hey Blondie, watch your mouth, ya?" called Wakka.

"Wakka?" The voice asked. The figure staggered to its feet, trying hard to retain its balance.

The dust cleared and Tidus stood, hands to his head, obviously in pain. He sat down again, still holding onto his head. He stood up, tentatively taking his hands away from his head.

Lulu broke away from Wakka, and stalked over to Tidus. She drew her hand back and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"What was that?" asked Wakka. Tidus' hand flew to his cheek, and he looked shocked.

"You think you can just come back here after the way you left us, and the way you left Yuna?" she asked coldly.

"I didn't have a choice, do you think I wanted to leave? I'd have stayed forever if I could have, but obviously I couldn't," he said taking his time to think over what he was saying.

Lulu calmed down a bit when she realised what was going on. He had obviously never meant to leave.

"So…where is everyone?" he asked, quietly. Wakka and Lulu could see that he wanted to know where Yuna was.

"Tidus, I'm sorry, but Yuna left earlier today, she's gone." Lulu sighed heavily.

Tidus looked crestfallen, but inside he felt hollow and lonely.

"Where did she go, maybe I can find her?" he asked. He looked faintly hopeful, but the expression on their faces told him other wise.

"You don't know, do you? You didn't bother to ask…"

"You think we don't care about her? Well we do, and it hurts us that she left and it is all _your_ fault," she snapped drawing closer to him with every word.

"My fault?" he asked in a very small voice, shrinking in on himself.

"If you hadn't gone and made her fall in love with you and then left, then maybe she'd be a bit more up beat. You really do not have a clue do you and I…" she stopped short. She looked down at the floor then at her hands. "I'm sorry I'm like this you two, I guess I'm just a bit upset that's all. " she did look upset, her face was tear streaked and her eyes were bloodshot. She did the most un-Lulu like thing. She went over to Tidus, who drew back, and hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked shocked, but managed to return the hug before Lulu turned away. Wakka had him in a headlock before he could move, and was left with a large red mark around his neck.

"It's good to be back," he said quietly to himself. #

In England, Yuna was alone. The severe looking woman had gone somewhere and wouldn't be back for a few days.

On her first nigh alone, she cried bitterly, hot tears burning into her face.

Her second night was spent on a roof, making it rain and snow alternately.

During her third night alone she held herself in a state of catatonia, and did not re-awaken until the next morning, upon which she tried to stand up several times and found herself unable to stand or walk, so she managed to find a piece of a strange fruit called an…_apple, _which she ate to keep her going.

By the fourth night she was physically and emotionally shattered so she slept straight through until the next morning.

On the fifth day, most of the other teachers were arriving to the school, so she made the effort to get up and to look better than she had done recently. She walked to the hall that morning for breakfast, as apposed to having an elf bring it to her. She met with some of the professors, the former potions master, the charms teacher and the astronomy teacher.

"It's an honour to be here, I hope we all get along," she said in a small voice.

A rather loud voice interrupted the conversations, proclaiming that she had a hair in her beans.

"Hey, what?" the voice asked. The professors looked away and began to disperse. Blonde hair scraped back, Rikku was leaning over a plate, concentrating on a piece of hair protruding from her pile of beans.

"Rikku?" gasped Yuna.

"Yunie?" cried Rikku.

Rikku practically leapt to her feet, and charged at Yuna, knocking her off of hers.

"Yunie, I never thought I'd see you again, how are you?" she asked, her arms firmly around Yuna's shoulders. Yuna dragged herself and Rikku to their feet and pulled Rikku off of her. That wasn't easy. Rikku may have been small, but she was _very _strong.

"Rikku…what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"I got a job!" she squealed, rather proud of herself.

"Doing what?"

"Potions, it should be fun." She grinned like an idiot before trying to find the hair again.

* * *

Remember how i said the _former_potions master...hehehe 


End file.
